


The Reply

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of Tommy trying to get over Kimberly, he wrote her a reply to “The Letter” instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reply

A lone figure sits by candlelight, re-reading the piece of paper in front of her, making sure what she has written so far is correct and sounds cheery, like she's happy, so it covers up she's not.

It's a very simple letter, but one that will ensure she's very selfish, in her prospective.

She already has the opening:

 

**Dear Tommy,**

**Everything is going great here in Florida, Coach Schmidt has me as ready as i'll ever be for the competition.**

 

But, right now, she can't think of what to write next, for she knows this letter is going to hurt someone, whether she likes it or not.

Soon enough, pen shaking in hand, she starts writing again, pushing herself to get it done, posted and out of her sight so she can cry her selfish heart out later.

 

**Tommy, this is the hardest letter i've ever had to write.**

**You've always been my best friend and in some ways you're like a brother,**

 

That line made her smile a bit, but didn't ease the feeling that what she was doing, she was going to regret in the future.

 

**But something has happened here that i can't explain,**

 

"Oh yeah right!" She snorted to himself in her head, she could explain what was going on perfectly, if she only wasn't so goddamn chicken.

She wondered if she should tell him, but then her hands began moving on their own accord, making what she was thinking in her head null and void.

 

**It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time,**

**Tommy, i've met someone else.**

 

She promised herself she wouldn't cry, but the tears flowed freely when she read that.

She straightened herself, willing herself to keep going, there was no choice now.

 

**Tommy, you know i'd never do anything to hurt you,**

**But i feel like i've found the person that i belong with.**

**He is wonderful, kind and caring, you'd really like him.**

 

Oh god, why did her life come to this, sitting here, writing a heart-crushing letter to the only guy that ever cared about her.

The lie that was twisted in her words was painful enough, but the fact that she was writing this lie herself made her weep more.

 

**Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you.**

**But i have to follow my heart.**

 

At least that was true, with the other issue at hand than this god-forsaken letter she was writing, she was following her heart, making a really big decision that would affect her life and career permanently.

She finished the letter and took it to the mailbox outside the compound and slipped it inside.

She turned around and walked back in, feeling the strongest urge to go back and prevent that letter from going to it's intended address.

As she went to bed that night, she still remembered the words she wrote at the end.

 

**I'll always care about you Tommy,**

**Please forgive me,**

**Kimberly**

 

"Please forgive me Tommy." She whispered and drifted off to sleep, the only thing in her dreams being a long-haired boy and two Power Rangers: Green and White.


End file.
